Graham Coxon
' Graham Leslie Coxon '(born 12 March 1969) is an English musician, singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and painter. He came to prominence as the lead guitarist, backing vocalist and occasional lead vocalist of the rock band Blur, and is also a critically acclaimed solo artist, having recorded eight solo albums. His artistic and musical contribution is featured on all seven of Blur's studio albums, from 1991's Leisure to 2003's Think Tank. Although credited as a songwriter on most Blur tracks, his most significant lyrical contributions appeared on the hit singles "Tender" and "Coffee & TV"; a number of tracks in the band's catalogue were also penned mainly by Coxon. In 2002, he left Blur following a bitter dispute with the other members, notably Damon Albarn. As a result, he played guitar and was credited as a songwriter on only the final track for the following year's Think Tank. In late 2008, Blur reformed with Coxon in the fold. As well as being a musician, Coxon is also a visual artist, designing the cover art for all his solo albums as well as Blur's 13. Links To Peel In 1998, Coxon made an album called The Sky Is Too High, where some tracks got airplay by Peel, but following Blur's initial split in 2002, Peel took some interest in the musical pursuits of the former members including Coxon. On 19 May 2004 he mentions that Coxon had recently taken the time to visit him and the team in the studio after being interviewed by Zane Lowe for the preceding show. Apparently they got on very well. Peel then implies that this is why he has decided to start playing Coxon's new record, adding on a later show, "we really like him now don't we, since he came in the other evening and was extraordinarily friendly." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/25_May_2004 Coxon's solo album "Happiness In Magazines" was Peel's Album of the month in May 2004 (Peel's Record Box) and he was invited to record a session in August 2004. After Peel's death, Coxon gained an entry in the 2004 Festive Fifty with "Freakin' Out" featuring at number 9. Festive Fifty Entries ;Peel's era *2004 Festive Fifty: 'Freakin' Out #09 ;Post Peel *2018 Festive Fifty: Bus Stop #19 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2004-08-19. Broadcast: 01 September 2004 *Min Trampolin / Right To Pop / Been Smoking Too Long / Ship Building Other Shows Played ]] ;1998 * July 1998 (FSK): Hard + Slow (CD - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic * 15 July 1998: Where'd You Go (LP - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic *21 July 1998: Hard & Slow (CD - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic *22 July 1998: Waiting (CD - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic *23 July 1998: I Wish (CD - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic * 29 July 1998: Waiting (LP - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic ;2004 *03 February 2004: Freakin Out (7") Parlophone *19 May 2004: 'Bottom Bunk (LP - Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic) *25 May 2004: 'Don't Be A Stranger (LP: Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic) *30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Freakin' Out (CD-Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic/Parlophone) FF #09 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists